This invention relates to an antenna for use with printed circuit boards. More particularly, this invention relates to an arrangement for mounting an antenna coil to the printed circuit board.
Remote keyless entry systems include a printed circuit board within a key fob to support circuitry for fob operation. The fob transmits a signal to a vehicle unit and the vehicle doors are unlocked when the signal is confirmed. The printed circuit board supports circuitry required for transmitting and receiving signals from the vehicle unit.
A coil is typically mounted on the circuit board to provide an antenna for transmitting a signal from the fob to the vehicle. One such coil is mounted along a z-axis of the circuit board and is commonly referred to as a z-axis coil. The z-axis coil consumes significant space on the circuit board thereby requiring the circuit board to be larger, which in turn reduces space on the circuit board that could be utilized for other components.
Accordingly, providing an improved arrangement for mounting and retaining a z-axis coil on a printed circuit board is desired.